Sports Day
by Charper
Summary: Small one-shot about what I thought should of happened that day at Swords and Cross after Luce finished swimming and was talking to Daniel in the changing rooms. Cam makes Daniel a little jealous, Luce gives him a piece of her mind about being hot-and-cold and assuming she's a stalker and a date gets arranged. But between who? Please read as writing means a lot to me :


**[Authors Note: This one shot is set in Fallen on sports day :) Luce has just gotten out of the pool and is trying to get her key she dropped in the Gym when Daniel catches her. Enjoy :) Also please check out my other one shot - Late Night Encounter x]**

* * *

'I just feel like I know you from somewhere, that's all,' Luce said quietly as she stood just inside the gym where Daniel had been jumping rope just a few moments ago. She stood there with her hair still dripping with pool water.

'Well I feel that you coming in here is stalking. That's all,' Daniel replied sarcastically.

The more Luce thought about it, the more it did seem a bit stalkerish to her. Then it occurred to her, she wasn't really stalking him. Well, not this time. Someone, or something, had knocked her locker key out of her hand and then when she had innocently tried to retrieve it the same 'something' had knocked her fully in here and shut the door. Luce was almost sure it was a shadow. They'd recently gotten accustomed to being a physical object. Just the other day she's been able to pinch one.

Although she couldn't tell Daniel that, he already thought she was a stalker and she didn't need him to think she was crazy too. He probably thought that already. How else could she of ended up at a place like Swords and Cross, but the question still remained - Why was he here?

Now, as she stood quietly, Daniel Grigori was looking at her as if she was a total moron.

She did try to explain yourself. 'Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here for you. I was actually...'

At that point a bare-chested Cam walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweats. Luce knew he was well built but seeing him without a top was a new thing. He had a perfectly chiseled six pack which sent Luce silent.

Luce had never been 'boy-crazy'. She'd went through phases sure. Her and Callie had always had a soft spot for great actors especially in old black and white movies. Then there was Trevor, but she chose not to think about that. Now she was in a room with two of the most beautiful boys she'd ever known.

'Luce, come to give me a visit have you?' Cam grinned, coming over and flinging his arm around your shoulders. 'That's awful nice of you. Isn't that nice Grigori?' He seemed to be flaunting her in Daniel's face but Luce couldn't make sense of this. From what she had gathered so far Daniel thought she was a freaky stalker chick.

'Very sweet,' Daniel pushed out from behind gritted teeth.

'Swimming I see?' Cam continued taking in her wet hair that was sending droplets down his arm. 'Did you win?'

'No,' she said quietly, thinking about she was so close until she- better not think of that now.

'You were always such a good-,' Daniel started then stopped.

'Such a good what?' Luce quickly looked up.

'You just look like you'd be a good swimmer, that's all.' This cause Luce to blush.

Daniel glanced sharply at Cam, who still had his arm around Luce and then softened his gaze at Luce before leaving threw the door Cam had used.

'Well I gotta go take care of some things but we'll meet up later right?' Cam asked Luce with his hand still draped around her shoulders.

'Without a shirt?' she asked confused.

'Well if you want me to show up without a shirt...'

Luce felt a hot flush creep quickly up her cheeks. 'No, no that's not what I-'

'It's fine,' he laughed. 'I know what you meant but seriously if you want me to show up without a shirt just say.'

'Get out of here,' she giggled shoving him away playfully.

'Dinner and a movie?'

Luce nodded and smiled lightly. She had been hoping to catch up on homework but food and TV sounded a lot better.

'Good. I'll swing by your room 'bout 8.' He winked a stunning green eye before turning and leaving through the door she'd entered threw. She watched as he left, silently staring at his well defined shoulders, back and his black sunset tattoo. She'd never found out what it meant and made a mental note to ask later.

She was just about to leave too when Daniel re-entered the room talking supposedly to himself.

'Yet you're still standing here,' he murmured but then surprised her by looking at her and saying, 'Which is strange because I thought you were in here to see Cam and Cam has now left which leaves the question - Why are you still here?' He didn't sound annoyed but genuinely confused.

That was it. She'd had it with all of Daniel's hot-and-cold attitude.

She took a step closer to him pointing her finger. 'Actually you should know Mr Daniel Grigori?' she asked taking another step closer. 'I didn't come here to be embarrased, or be made a fool out of, or stalk you or even to see Cam!' he didn't seem to step back when she advanced so she was now standing right in front of him pressing her finger into his also well defined chest. 'All I came in to do was get my locker key and leave!' She was completely face to face with him. 'I didn't need all the hassle that came with it! Got it?'

With that she swung round, snatched her key from the ground and left leaving the gym and an amused Daniel behind.

As Luce, who now felt empowered and more confident, finally got to shower and change, and Cam, who now had a date with Luce, went about his own business, Daniel stood there in the Gym thinking about how damn cute Luce looked when she was angry and how much he wanted her again in this lifetime.

* * *

**[A/N Please re****view and let me know what you think and if I get enough requests I might do a one shot about Cam and Luce's Dinner and a movie. Really hoped you enjoyed :) ]**


End file.
